The Beloved One
by Airgid-chead
Summary: Aoyagi Seimei receives a disturbing phone call from one Minami Ritsu.


**The Beloved one**

_Riiing…_

Aoyagi Seimei didn't even glance at his phone. After all, Soubi knew better than to call him now, when he'd told him he'd be busy that afternoon.

_Riiing_...

Seimei frowned, displeased, ears twitching in irritation. But he simply turned the page and ignored the caller.

_Riiing_...

Damned Soubi, he was in for a rather painful punishment. The teenager snatched the phone from his desk and only when he was already standing at the window did he look at the caller's ID. His eyes narrowed.

- What do you want?

- Well, is that any way to greet someone, Seimei-kun? – came an amused reply.

- It's Aoyagi for you.

- Oh, so cold. And here I was, thinking you might have warmed up to people.

- Are you interrupting me for some specific reason? Because if you only want to make an analysis of my character, I have better things to do.

- How's Soubi-kun doing?

- It's none of your business, Ritsu. But if it's any consolation, he does not miss you in the slightest – Seimei smirked, literally 'hearing' Minami-sensei's anger on the other side of the line.

- I actually have a reason to force myself to talk to you – Ritsu spat.

- Then say what you have to say and let me decide if it's worth talking about.

- Very well. Remember, this arrogance will be the end of yours.

- As it'll be of yours. Now to the point – Seimei perched himself on the window still.

- As you wish. Your fighter has been found.

- What do you mean by 'found'? – Seimei frowned – Soubi hasn't been exactly in hiding...

- Sometimes you can be so dumb, Seimei-kun – Ritsu chuckled and then continued, not letting Seimei voice his disagreement – The Beloved fighter, a fighter with your name.

For a while the line was silent. Seimei stared at his hand, where the name 'Beloved', had appeared mere days before, worrying his lips with his teeth. The 'Beloved' fighter?

- I already have a fighter – he finally said, shrugging – Is that fighter you've mentioned stronger than Soubi?

- I don't think so – Ritsu did sound convinced – He hasn't been trained, has never gone to the Academy, he barely understands how a fighting pair works.

- But this can be interesting... He can be meld however one wishes, can't he?

- I highly doubt it – Minami said flatly – I permitted Nagisa to check him up and run some tests and she's certain he's not mentally healthy, if you get my meaning.

- He's got a disorder or is simply insane?

- I'd go for the second option. He's definitely not right in his head.

- Then, why calling me? It's obvious I wouldn't want such a fighter – Seimei looked at his hand once again, disgusted at the idea of sharing a name with some lunatic.

- There isn't much use I might have for him either. It doesn't please me to try to reason with him or worry about mayhem he may cause.

- I'm not taking him, forget about it – Seimei said sternly. As if he didn't have enough trouble with one fighter, so flawed. He couldn't even start to imagine a more problematic servant.

- I've known you wouldn't all along – Ritsu sighed. In fact, he'd been a little bit worried that Aoyagi would take the fighter – We'll get rid of him, if that's a case.

- Great. So, if that's all...

- Wait. Don't be in such a rush. We can terminate him, no problem, but we still need your permission, as he technically 'belongs' to you, even if you haven't claimed him.

- You have it.

- You have to be present, to severe the bond.

Seimei wrinkled his nose. How troublesome.

Ritsu greeted him at the entrance to the Academy, leading him to his office. One might have thought it was a behaviour of a kind host, but Seimei knew the principal didn't want him to have a chance to mingle with the staff and obtain any information. When dealing with the Aoyagi, caution was necessary.

- Can't I just cut the tie between us and go home? I had to skip classes to come, you know – Seimei informed Ritsu in a bored tone.

- I do hope it won't bring your education to an end – came a sarcastic retort – And no, you have to do it with him present, but before I take you to him, I want you to sign the documents stating you agree with a termination of your fighter – Ritsu showed some papers to the teenager, handing him a pen.

- Of course. But only after I see him – Seimei turned and walked out the principal's office.

- Aoyagi Seimei, meet your supposed fighter: Akame Nisei.

Ritsu opened the door to a lonely room at the end of a corridor, motioning Seimei to come inside. The Beloved sacrifice immediately spotted its sole occupant, sitting on a stool in the centre. A memory of meeting Soubi like that few years ago came to his mind and he almost smirked imaging the hunched figure of his fighter, all subdued and anticipating. However, something was wrong with the picture now.

The person on the stool was Seimei's age or slightly older, clearly short even though he was sitting. Well, actually, both 'sitting' and 'he' were questionable. Instead of a traditional way, the fighter had chosen to sit cross-legged, but apparently had got bored or uncomfortable with it at some point, as he currently had one leg angled differently, so he could put his chin on his knee. His head was tilted to the left, his eyes watching Seimei keenly with curiosity and calculation rather than expected adoration or hope of being accepted. Seimei wondered if the creature even understood what was happening.

On the other hand, the gender of the fighter was dubious at best. It, Seimei decided to call the being 'it', the fighter was a lunatic after all, so, *it* was extremely slim, bordering on thin and fragile-looking, with long jet black hair obscuring a delicate face, dominated by a pair of dark brown, almost black eyes. They were way too big for someone of a purely Japanese heritage, the slanting not too prominent. When the sun rays coming through a window got caught in its hair, it reflected warm, chocolate colour. Definitely mixed blood. Its complexion was pale, a contrast to a black turtleneck and black skinny jeans it was wearing. Its choice of trousers, combined with long curly lashes, facial bones structure and full lips with a pout shouted 'girl'. And no ears, Seimei noted with disgust.

- My fighter's a girl? – Seimei asked no one in particular, eyeing the figure with evident amusement.

- My sacrifice's a virginal brat? – came a similar sneer, startling Seimei. He didn't expect an answer.

- It's a sign of purity and perfection, but I wouldn't imagine you understanding it, Nisei-kun - he said in a patronizing voice.

- Riiight – the fighter stretched, untangling its long limbs – It's a sign of nobody wanting you as a lover, my Beloved Seimei-kun – there was a dangerous glint in the fighter's eyes when he regarded his sacrifice, that Seimei recognized instantly. The glint of sheer intelligence.

- I don't think I'll be signing any papers, Ritsu.


End file.
